The Magical Adventure in Warframe!
by NewWorldKing
Summary: The Magical Adventures in Warframe (TMAIW) is about a three man Tenno team. They are sent on a mission where they meet a Mirage user. From that day, crap hits the fan(not literally hopefully)!


The Magical Journey in Warframe

Chapter 1: My name is...

Hi people of Fanfiction! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please give me all the hate and hopefully some advice with the hate. Thx a ton for reading and please enjoy!

In a Corpus ship

MOAs walked and beeped in the halls of their shiny ship. Their Corpus masters were asleep and had left the robotics as guards. However, this was their greatest and last mistake.

"KKCCHKK Delta to Bravo, we have infiltrated the Corpus storage ship. KKCCHKK."

"The hell are you doing? Evan, we don't have walked-talkies and we don't need them. Now shut up and stay on guard!" Three figures stood in a room, checking their weapons and drawing their weapons.

"Chris, who cares?! We are the best squad for this kind of mission! Plus, we're Tenno, right?" A Loki Prime wielding a Bo Prime waved his arm and turned invisible. Three other Tennos just moved at once, not making a sound. One of them was a Volt who was colored gray and orange with light blue lights flashing dimly. In his hands was a Prova Vandal, a wonderful gift from a friend of his. Following right behind with a pure black Cernos, was a Frost. His frame had been colored black and gray with bits of purple. He had been the one called Chris with the Loki Prime being Evan. The Volt was a quiet boy who was called Aaron. The three of them came to a halt when they got near a door.

"Come on in guys, none of the walkers are here. They're guarding the objective and the soldiers are going to wake up anytime now." Evan was on the other side with his Bo on his back and Kunai(or is it Kunais?) in his hands. He twirled one of the lethal blades in his hands. The others burst through the sliding door with their primaries in hand. Aaron was holding a Amprex in his hands and Chris with his Cernos. They then ran together to their mission, to eliminate all Corpus on this ship and to recover a sleeping Tenno.

Meanwhile, in the Corpus research unit...

"Ya know, I wonder why only we have to be awake. I mean, we contributed in the Grineer extermination and we even did guard duty yesterday. So why us?" A Corpus soldier complained to his melee buddy who was checking if his Prova was on and charged.

"I still don't know why I didn't get a pay raise, but it was probably because we were playing 'Hot-Prova' while they were doing that dig set up before the extermination." The green suited soldier replied to his best friend. "Anywa-THWAK" the crewman went flying and hit the walls of the room. A mace-headed arrow had landed on the soldier's heart, breaking ribs and crushing his heart.

"So what were you-holy shi-" the second crewman had no time to reply as a white blade sliced him in half. Chris swung his white Heat Sword, effectively ridding the weapon of blood. The group of Tenno continued towards a cryopod that was in good shape. Evan went to the pod and pressed a hidden button. It hissed and opened up, revealing a Mirage. It was colored dark yellow, neon purple, with hints of white. Her hands were placed on her chest with a Karyst underneath her fingers. The female Tenno suddenly leaped out into a twist mid air and in a defensive position. She held the poisonous blade in a blocking position, but she was trembling.

"Who are you?" Evan asked. He had left his staff on his back in hopes of calming the frightened Mirage. The female Tenno then noticed that they had lowered their weapons and decided to reply.

"I don't know... Whoa are you? Where am I?" The three other Tenno understood the problem here, she lost her memory and now all she has is the skills of assassination. The team just looked at each other and nodded. Their helmets folded back to show their Mirage sheathed her dagger and bowed. The others did the same. Evan's face was pale with his pupil being black. He had a scar across his lips, other then that, he looked like a pretty cheery person. Chris was slightly tanned with his face being stern and his eyes being light green. Aaron wasn't tan, but not pale. He had an eyepatch over his left eye with his right being a dark purple. Aaron had no emotion and just blankly stared at the female Tenno. Said Tenno let her frame reveal her face. She had light skin with white hair over her right eye. Her eyes were an odd shade of red. She looked like a teenager who bleached her hair.

"I am Evan Cordeski, the tall and frosty one is Chris, and over there is Aaron. You're in a Corpus ship. We are here to rescue you." Their helms covered their faces as they sprinted out of the room. "So, you're going to need a name. What do you want to be called?" Chris asked the Mirage. It was always interesting when a Tenno chose his or her name. The Tenno thought for a moment and immediately came up with a name.

"Call me Haruka, Haruka Watanishi." the female Tenno smiled at the name. The three others smiled too.


End file.
